The art has recognized the desirability of providing a wave-energy-generating apparatus for use in pools and inland lakes. These devices have ranged from merely rolling a log down an incline into an end of a pool for generating wave energy along the length thereof to sophisticated arrangements of timed and phased-related plural propagation devices for use along extensive sections of a beach. Others have attempted to provide useful apparatuses for generating wave energy using a series of valves for the rapid release of volumes of water into a pool to provide energy. Others have used rapid release of air under pressure from underwater, thereby forcibly displacing a volume of water. Some have used non-reciprocating motions and instead use, for example, movement along a circular, closed, continuous path. A linear wave-energy apparatus category may include a motor boat in open waters towing a plow device or a mechanically driven plow in a circuit or linear displacement along a track or cable system to create wave energy.
Simple, non-articulated, reciprocating plows are utilized in wave testing laboratories. However, there are drawbacks to utilizing this simple plow concept. When the simple plow travels in a wave generating stroke, the static water level behind the plow drops proportionately with the plow displacement. Subsequent to the completion of the wave generating stroke, a considerable dwell time must be provided to allow reversal wave energy to decay. In full-scale or natural similitude, this reversal wave energy creates an undesirable under tow and possibly a rip tide, which is dangerous to swimmers and surfers. Further, during the reset stroke, a trough can occur directly along the front, down-flow face of the non-articulated plow if the rate of return on the reset stroke is too fast, causing turbulence in front of the plow which propagates down flow away from the wave generating plow.
Prior devices may create waves, but such devices lack efficiency, reliability, safety, and desired results. Specifically, prior devices have not overcome problems in energy release; problems in the control of energy rate, level, and frequency; and problems relating to the formation of undesirable rip tides, turbulence, cavitation, and whirlpools. Some prior devices do not generate wave conditions desirable for surfing. Some devices provide for a continuous board-surfing ride, but fail to create a natural ocean-like surfing experience. Some devices may not provide adequate time for the surfer to enter the water as is necessary for the surfer to establish readiness for riding the wave. In the event of a surfer losing control, some continuous wave pool systems can create a dangerous scenario much like a high-speed automobile race track where one car losing control can create a multiple-car collision. Some devices do not generate a true barrel wave because the depth of water from the surface to the upper face of the wave-forming generator is extremely shallow. Some devices merely provide a moving thin hollow of water stream that carries a board surfer, creating a condition that causes the board surfer to ride atop the surface of the stream and limited to lateral motion, basically remaining stationary in lieu of maintaining position on the face of the water wave within the wave vortex or riding on the wave crest.
Certain methods and systems for making waves have been the subject of patents. U.S. Pat. No. 586,983 by William Wharton, Jr., dated Jul. 27, 1897, describes the generation of waves with a plow, whereby one or more vertically stacked blades are each articulated to pivot at an axis of rotation nearest the top of each blade. U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,215 by Charles W. Keller and Albert F. Siferte, dated Aug. 9, 1932, describes water wave energy generated by releasing a log from a predetermined height along an inclined ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,207 by Miklos Matrai, dated Oct. 24, 1961, describes waves generated by an oscillating paddle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,334 by Phillip Dexter, dated Oct. 21, 1969, describes creating a wave using water stored in a reservoir to produce a predetermined head and subsequently releasing the water from beneath the surface of a body of water in a surfing area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,233 by P. F. Andersen, dated Nov. 11, 1969, describes creating waves using an elongated buoyant member rotated about an axis parallel to its elongated direction by a driving means separate from the member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,559 by Douglas W. Barr, dated Jan. 26, 1971, describes creating a wave using a surge generating device communicating with two vertical and initially parallel walls, one of which curves outwardly from the other wall, which remains straight. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,823 by Friedrich Koster, dated Feb. 16, 1971, describes a swimming pool equipped with a submerged oscillating blade that pivots back and forth to generate waves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,612 by George E. Richard and Eugene D. Richard, dated Feb. 5, 1974, describes a wave generator that includes a buoyant plunger mounted for vertical reciprocation within a chamber having a shoreward-facing opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,697 by Bernard J. Le Mehaute, dated Apr. 9, 1974, describes a wave-forming body positioned in a channel so that water is deflected by the upper surface of the body as long as movement exists relative to the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,332 by Arnold H. Forsman, dated Oct. 21, 1975, describes a plurality of generators providing serial waves on opposite sides of a tunnel structure having screen grills to prevent surfers from colliding with the wave generators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,535 by Dirk Bastenhof, dated Jun. 11, 1985, describes generating surf waves using a charge of high pressure air vented into an upper portion of a caisson, forcing the water from the caisson into a pool in a single forceful motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,260 by Charles E. Sauerbier, dated Dec. 20, 1988, describes generating waves using a generator hull that is partially submerged in the water, and a means for propelling the hull through the water in a direction of motion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,082 by Thomas J. Lochtefeld and Jeffery W. Henry, dated Jun. 16, 1998, describes a water ride having a channel of water connected to a beach area and releasing a torrential flow of water into a channel to create a swell that travels through the channel, thereby creating a solitary tidal wave that spills and breaks onto a beach. U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,316 by Kelly Slater and Adam Fincham, dated Sep. 11, 2012, describes a wave generator and a wave pool that generates surface gravity waves using foils vertically arranged along a side wall, and moved against the water in the channel to generate a wave in water moving past a leading surface.